


A Smile Starts A Dream

by Cosmic_Wonderland



Series: Bang Dream x Kamen Rider [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Wonderland/pseuds/Cosmic_Wonderland
Summary: Hello Happy World is about to have it's biggest concert yet! But what happens when Kokoro receives a letter from her parents. Why are the suits being so shy? Find out in this tale of what a smile does and where it can lead.
Series: Bang Dream x Kamen Rider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870219
Kudos: 1





	A Smile Starts A Dream

"Misaki-chan!!!!!! Are you ready for the concert tommorow???!!!!" Kokoro shouted jumping on the black haired girl

"Yeah yeah Kokoro you know I am!" Misaki responded pushing the hyperactive ball of sunshine off of her

"You remembered to give Akari her ticket right Hagumi?" Misaki asked the orange haired girl

"Mhm! You know I did Mii-kun! I don't want her to miss our biggest show ever!" Hagumi responded.

"Oh how fleeting it is that we will be performing at the country's biggest amusement park. It will be a show even Shakespeare will enjoy!" Kaoru said getting up on the table

"Fuee there really will be a lot of people there," Kanon said sheepishly

"Don't worry Kanon-chan-senpai we've just gotta smile like we always do!" Hagumi says patting her on the back.

"Oh and Misaki, Michelle knows how to get there right?" Kokoro asked

"Yeah yeah I gave her the directions," Misaki replied. How long until Kokoro realized who Michelle actually was she wondered

Kokoro climbed on top of the table and made an announcement "This show is going to be so good the world itself will smile!" She declared.

"Yeah!" Shouted the rest of the band

They then all left to get some rest for the show tommorow. They had a big day ahead of them after all. Misaki stayed behind to help clean up and pack her things when she noticed the suits hanging in the corner. They were hiding? They never did that, so she thought she'd ask what they were doing

"What are you all doing over here? Shouldn't you be seeing if Kokoro has more crazy plans for the concert? Haha" she asked.

The suits were surprised when she came over "Ah! Well you see, Master Kokoro has received a letter from her parents, and well, we don't exactly know how to give it to her," one of the suits responded

"Oh, well why don't I give it to her, that'll solve the problem," Misaki said holding out her hand.

The suits hesitantly gave her the letter "Good Luck," they said before hiding again

Misaki didn't think she'd ever understand them, but oh well they work for rich people after all. "Hey Kokoro! You got a letter from your parents," She said

"From Mom and Dad?? Lemme see!! Lemme see!!!" Kokoro said bouncing over towards Misaki. She handed the letter to Kokoro

"Yay!!! Hmm, robots, fighting, rider system, what's all this about?" Kokoro read. "Well, whatever it is I'm okay as long as it doesn't interfere with our dream! Right Misaki?" She asked holding out her pinky

"R--right," Misaki responded taking her pinky and interlocking it in Kokoros. But Fighting Robots? What's that all about? She had to ask the suits what was going on.

She walked back to where they were hiding and they were gone. She looked farther into the corner until one covered her mouth. "Tell master Kokoro you're leaving and come with us," they said.

"Huh?? Uhh okay. Hey Kokoro I'm heading out! I'll see you early tomorrow!" Misaki shouted as the suits began dragging her away. They lead her throughout the house until they arrived at a big painting. It swung open and revealed a hidden door. The suits then quickly ushered Misaki inside. The room was small but had a big printer on one side and a big table in the middle with a black briefcase in the middle. "What is all this?" Misaki asked.

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain, but Master Kokoro's parents have had a few complications within their company and now want her to deal with their problem. We however can not bring ourselves to put her in harm's way," one of the suits responded. They all looked at the floor, scared and ashamed.

Misaki couldn't believe it. Kokoros own parents would put her in harm's way just to solve a little problem of theirs. She couldn't accept that. Kokoro is her friend and she won't let her get hurt. "What is it? Can I use it instead?" Misaki asked.

"The first part is confidential, and the second, well, they made it so Master Kokoro is the only one who can use it," another suit respond.

"Why, why would they do this!" Misaki demanded grabbing one of the suits shoulders.

The suit grabbed Miskai's shoulders and relaxed her. "Hopefully we won't have to have her fight, it is just a last resort," they responded.

Misaki stumbled back and breathed, hard. "Well, that's good. But I'll do anything I can to help Kokoro. Anything," she said. She then promptly left the secret room and headed home to get ready for tommorow.

The next day came and the band was on the plane to the amusement park. "It's strangely easy to be on this plane in this suit," Misaki thought. She was in full Michelle garb ready to do some DJing at the concert. The band arrived and began setting up, with fans arriving early to see the band get ready. The venue was big, like really big. Bigger than anywhere they'd performed before. The band began getting nervous, but seeing their biggest fans and the other bands in the crowd calmed their nerves. When everything was set they were ready to begin, they just waited for the last audience members to trickle in.

"Hi Hi everybody! Who's ready to smile the most they've ever smiled ever!" Kokoro announced on the mic in her usual Kokoro style. The crowd cheered! It was the loudest noise the band had ever heard, and with one look at eachother they began the first song.

The concert was going great! The first song was perfect in every way it could've been and the second song was just as good! Until it ended and a voice cut through the cheers

"KOKORO TSURUMAKI!" It screamed. It's voice shook the whole arena. "I'm going to make you pay for what your parents did to me!" It shouted more. It made its way through the crowd and pulled out a silver box and a green rectangle "Zetsumeriser!" The silver box said as he put it on his waist. He screamed and moved in pain. He pressed a button on the green rectangle "Grasshopper!" It shouted. He insert it into the silver box and these wires started coming out of his head and this suit started forming around him. A being in a black suit with a big green head stood there. Everyone backed away. "AHHHHH!" It screamed and began throwing boomerang like objects around destroying everything. One hit the stage knocking everyone over. People were screaming and fires were breaking out around the venue.

Kokoro sat up. Her head has pounding but she couldn't just lay there. "No, no, no, No No NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Everyone was supposed to smile and have a good time! How could this happen," she said, she then began to do something she hadn't in a long time. She began to cry. She was powerless to stop this monster destroying her world.

Misaki woke up with her head off, or Michelle's head. The blast knocked her backstage. As she was getting up the suits rushed over to her. "Misaki, this is the worst case scenario, give this to Master Kokoro," the lead one said handing her the black briefcase. "Right!" Misaki said grabbing the case and scrambling outside the rest of the Michelle suit. She ran on stage and found Kanon and Hagumi trying to free Kaoru from some fallen stage lights. Then she saw Kokoro, crying on her knees. She ran over to her.

Kokoro heard someone coming behind her. She turned her head and saw Misaki she then ran and hugged her tight. "Misaki, it's gone, everything is ruined and there's nothing we can do," she sobbed.

"Hey hey, it's okay," Misaki said smoothing the back of her hair. "And we do have a way to fight back," she said stepping back and holding up the briefcase. "But you may get hurt, and I--" "SO! I don't care about that, I want to save our world. I can't let this villain do what he wants" Kokoro cuts her off.

"AHHHH!" A scream echoes. Both girls look to the source and it's "Akari!" They both say. She's on the ground with the being moving closer to her. Kokoro then runs and jumps off the stage kicking the being in the chest and pushing it back. She stood in front of Akari while Misaki helped her up. 

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Kokoro shouted. "Misaki, give it to me, the power to protect everyone's smile," she demanded. Misaki walked over and opened the case. Inside was a black and green device and a small rectangle. Kokoro grabbed them both and put the device on her waist. "Zero-one driver!" It said forming a belt. She pressed a button on the smaller rectangle "Jump!" It said. She put it up to a circular spot on the driver. "Authorize!" It said. Then a big metal grasshopper fell from the sky jumping around. The girls looked at it in amazement and Kokoro opened the rectangle. "Henshin!" She shouted inserting the rectangle into a slot on the right side of the driver. The grasshopper then jumped towards Kokoro, split into pieces, and became armor for her to wear. Standing there was an armored warrior with a grasshopper like head. "Progrise! Jump Up and Rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick!" It shouted.

"That is the Zero-one system! Master Kokoro, you are now a Kamen Rider!" One of the suits shouted on stage.

Kokoro turned around and then back to the villain. "Yes. I'm Kamen Rider Zero-one! There's only one person who can stop you, and that's me!" She shouted before running straight towards the being.

They exchanged blows with each one taking hit after hit. Misaki couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sunshine girl was actually fighting someone.

Kokoro could feel her new power, and was going to use all of it. She hit the being with everything she had until it was stumbling back like it had enough. She then hit the right side of the driver again and began her finisher. "Rising Impact!" It shouted. She jumped to the sky, performed a backflip and put everything she had into one big kick aiming straight for the beings chest. "AAGHHHH!!" It screamed as Kokoro kicked right through it. The being blew up as it was defeated.

Kokoro took the rectangle out of the driver and fell over. Misaki ran over to her and held her in her arms. "I did it Misaki, I saved our world," she said.

"You did Kokoro, you did," Misaki said holding back tears to see her friend okay. "You must be tired after that, why don't you get some sleep, we'll clean up," she said moving Kokoros head to the ground.

"Okay Misaki," was all she said before drifting off.

"Nothing is going to be the same anymore," One of the suits said coming up behind Misaki.

"No, but I'll back her up all the way. Because she's my friend," Misaki said. "Whatever happens, we deal with it together," she ended with before going to help clean up the venue.


End file.
